


When the Sun Rises

by The_Never_Forgetters



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Parentlock, Sexting, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Never_Forgetters/pseuds/The_Never_Forgetters
Summary: Gregory Lestrade is a young father who is trying his best to juggle work, a son, and a social life. When he's out clubbing he meets a wonderful man but there's a problem, he is his son's teacher. He's in for a fun ride though.





	1. Chapter 1

The club was loud with music that pumped through everyone in the building. The beat linked everyone together. Nothing could be heard besides that. That's what Greg loved about he club. It let him escape for a few hours. 

The up and coming police officer was twenty four and a father of a five year old. It wasn't every night he could go out. No, most nights he either had work or a child to take care of. 

This was a rare night where he had neither. So he put on his tight jeans, white shirt, and leather jacket and went to the club. He had spent the first half hour drinking and dancing near the bar. 

However the more he drank the more he wanted to just go out there and dance. He finally let go and pushed his way into the crowd. He started dancing, using anyone that wanted him as a dance partner. A few of them bought him drinks, which only made things worse. 

Greg was downing yet another drink when he spotted a gorgeous man out of the corner of his eye. He quickly swallowed the last of his drink and moved over to the man. "Hello gorgeous," he slurred a bit, hoping he was loud enough for the other to hear. 

The man looked up and smirked. He looked him over, his eyes traveling from his feet to his face again. "Are you sure you're looking at me and not a mirror?" He asked with a grin. 

Greg shook his head. "No," he said. "Wait....yes I am. I'm sure I'm talking to you." He leaned against the bar, grinning. "Wanna dance?" 

The man laughed, dropping his head back. He pulled himself together, obviously not as drunk as the other yet. "You haven't even asked my name yet." 

"What's your name?" Greg asked. "There, I asked. So, do you wanna dance?" 

"The name is John," he informed him. "And I do believe I would love to dance with you." 

Greg grinned. He wrapped his fingers around John's wrist and tugged him towards the dance floor. 

They began to dance with each other, at first it was innocent. They kept a distance from each other but it was clear they were only interested in each other. 

But it didn't take long for the song to change and for Greg to hook his finger in John's belt loop and pull him closer. "I love this song," he told him, grinning widely. 

John smirked, moving his arms around neck. "Oh do you?" He asked, moving against him. He only pressed closer. "Is the song the only thing you like?" 

"Oh no," he groaned, grinding against him. "I seem to like you quite a bit." He moved his hands to his ass, holding him impossibly close. 

John moved against him, letting out a low moan. He nodded his head quickly. He pushed himself so he could speak into Greg's ear. "But....I don't know your name yet Mr. Sexy. So I do think you should give it to me before I offer you an invitation." 

Greg licked his lips and grin. He pulled away and looked down at him, his hands squeezing his ass again as he smirked. 

X

"Oh fuck! Greg!" John moaned as he dropped his head back against the stall door. His fingers went to his hair and tugged on it as the man sucked him off. 

Greg bobbed his head up and down, digging his fingers into the flesh of his thighs. He moved his free hand to fondle his balls, his own erection straining against his jeans. 

John bucked his hips into his mouth as he felt Greg tug on his balls. He pulled his hair, pulling him off. "I want you inside me," he told him. "Fuck me, Greg. Please:" he turned around, presenting his ask too him. 

Greg licked the saliva from his lips as he looked up at him. "As you wish," he told him with a smirk. He gripped his cheeks and spread them. He moved forward, licking a long strip between his cheeks. He could feel John shudder beneath his fingers and knew he could turn this man to a pile of nothing. 

He pushed himself to his feet and started to grind against him. As he did he quickly undid his belt. "Fuck," he groaned, kissing along his neck. "Want you." 

He undid his trousers and pushed them down. His cock springing free. He rubbed against him, moaning. He moved his fingers to John's mouth. "Suck," he commanded. 

John turned his head and started to suck on his fingers, moaning around them. He was trying to put on a show but it was hard from the angle he was at. He began to press back against Greg, loving the way his cock felt against him. 

Greg pulled his fingers from his mouth and smirked. "Needy aren't you?" He smirked. He pushed his hips forward before he pushed his fingers into him. "Oh, you already feel so good." He stretched him open, but it was more like John was fucking himself on his fingers. 

John was moving back and forth, his body unable to help itself. He needed it. He wanted it so bad. "Please," he begged as Greg put in another finger. "I'm ready." 

Greg nodded and pulled his fingers from him. He didn't waste much more time before pushing into him. He pushed until he couldn't go any further. He let John relax, listening to the man whimper. "You good?" He grunted out. 

John nodded desperately, his hands gripping the stall door. "Please, fucking do it already," he begged. 

Greg grinned and began moving his hips. He pressed his head into his shoulder, watching his cock slide in and out of him. "Oh beautiful," he groaned. 

He began to thrust faster, his teeth going to dig into his skin. He moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. John rubbed up against the stall before he moved his hand to his own prick and began to pump it. "Oh yes," he panted out. "More." 

Greg thrusted harder into him. He was close. He licked along the bite mark he left behind. "I'm gonna cum," he told him. 

John moaned, pumping himself harder. "Please," he groaned. "I wanna feel you." 

Greg threw his head back, thrusting his hips in no particular way now as he lost it to his orgasm. He came deep inside John, his body shaking. He slowed his thrusts as he came down from the high, riding it out for as long as he could. He kept pressed against his back, moving his hand around to help John. 

John tossed his head back against Greg. It didn't take long for him to cum, his moan loud and long. 

He was panting as he stood there, Greg still inside him and cum all over him and the door. He felt so relaxed. He licked his lips, smiling. "That was good," he told him. "A fucking good shag." 

Greg chuckled before he pulled out of him. He pulled up his jeans before smacking John's ass. "Yes it was," he grinned. He licked his lips as he took a step back. "Hm, how about you give me your number. Just in case." 

John lifted up his jeans before turning around. He grinned. "Oh yeah?" He asked. He pulled him close and kissed him, sliding his hand into his pocket and pulling out his phone. 

He found the contacts and put his info in. "There you are handsome," he said, sliding the phone back into his pocket. "If you want another night like this just text me." He gave him a wink before he pushed Greg back a bit. "I should get going." 

Greg laughed softly, shaking his head. "See you around, John," he said with a smirk. 

"See you around, Greg," he told him, though he was sure that he would probably never see the man again. 

Greg watched him walk away, smiling widely. Oh, that was a great night out indeed. 

X

A week later Greg was sitting with his son as he waited for his teacher to come in. It was a student teacher conference to just show how well Sam was doing in his school work. Greg was sure Sam was doing great. Whenever he was over with him they always did homework and worked on whatever he did in class. After playing of course. 

Greg groaned softly and looked down at Sam. "I don't think he's coming bud, it's been ten minutes since this thing was suppose to start. Do you think we should just get out of here and get some ice cream?" He asked, smirking. He knew the boy was excited about his dad meeting his teacher but he couldn't say no to ice cream. 

Sam's eyes lit up and he was about to say something but the door open. His mouth quickly shut and he turned to look at his teacher. "Mr. Watson!" He cheered. "My dad wanted to leave." 

Greg lifted his head to try to clarify but stopped dead, his mouth hanging open. It was the guy from the club, it was John. 'Oh god, I fucked a teacher,' he though, his mouth not really moving quite yet. 

John looked down at Sam with a small laugh before he turned his gaze to Greg. He licked his lips and offered a smile. "Ah, you must be the infamous dad," he said, his voice not showing any sign that he recognized him. But of course he did. He had spotted him outside before he was going to walk in and that's why he was five minutes later than he would have been. "I hear so much about you."

"Um, yeah, Greg Lestrade," he told him rather quickly. He cleared his throat and sat up more. "I hear quite a lot about you as well. He doesn't shut up about you."

John looked at Sam. "Is that right?" He asked with a grin. "But we should tell your dad we can't use bad words like that in the classroom."

"Daddy, you can't use bad words here," Sam told him. "Mr. Watson doesn't like bad words." 

Greg raised an eyebrow and turned to look at John. "Oh, he doesn't like bad words?" He asked with a grin. If he could remember anything from the night before it was the fact that the man had quite a bad mouth. 

John couldn't help the smirk that overcame him face. "Yes sir, had words are not said in the classroom," he told him. "You get sent to the corner if you say a bad word." 

Greg nodded. "I hope that my Sammy isn't using bad words here," he said with a grin. He ruffled his hair, watching Sam laugh. 

John shook his head. "No, no, he is an angel in class," he assured him. "He's always helping the other students with their work." 

"He must get that from his mother," Greg joked softly. He ruffled Sam's hair again, grinning widely. "It seems I have a genius on my hands." 

"He is very smart," John agreed, seeing how Sam beamed with pride. "I have a few pieces of his work that you can take home. The rest of it will be part of an end of the year project." He held out the folder to Greg. 

"Oh, I'm excited to see that," Greg said with a smile, looking down at Sam. He looked up again and took the folder. "Your mother would like to have some of these." 

"Yes, where is his mother tonight, I honestly was expecting to see her here seeing as she picks him up most days," John stated, hoping it didn't seem like he was prying. 

"Mommy is working," Sam said quickly. "But I will give her pictures for her house. She says she wants more!" 

Greg laughed, shaking his head. He tucked the folder under his arm. "Once my shift gets changed I can pick Sammy up more often," he laughed, looking up at John. 

Sam grinned widely. "Really?" He asked. With the nod from Greg the boy moved and hugged his dad. "We can play lots and lots more now." 

Greg nodded, kissing his head. "That's exactly what we can do tonight," he told him, standing up. "We can build a fort, watch a movie, and eat lots and lots of ice cream." 

John laughed. "Sounds like a lot of fun guys," he said softly. "I guess I should let you go so you aren't being tortured anymore." 

Greg smiled at him, giving him a wink. "I will see you later, Mr. Watson," he said before shifting Sam on his hip. 

John gave them a small wave. "See you in Monday, Sam," he told the little boy, smiling at them as they left. 

John sighed, leaning back against his desk. 'Oh definitely not good,' he thought to himself. He groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. It would be okay. Greg wouldn't want anything to do with him now. 

That made John feel even worse though. 

X

It was the next when Greg decided to speak up about something. Sam was off in his room coloring and playing with himself mostly so Greg was able to relax just a bit. He couldn't stop thinking about John. It was next to impossible that he would sleep with his son's teacher. 

And here Greg thought that Sam's teacher would have been some old man who could barely see. Not a young, sexy, muscular man, who had the mouth of a sailor. 

The thoughts turned back to that night but he quickly had to squash those. He sighed softly and shifted before pulling out his phone. He sent off a text. 

So, you're a teacher? GL 

It was a few minutes before Greg's phone went off. A small smile spread across his face. He licked his phone up again and read the message. 

And I didn't know you were a father. JW   
We all have our secrets. JW 

Yes, I suppose you're right. GL 

It's probably best you delete this number, Mr. Lestrade. GL 

And why is that? GL 

Greg bit his lip, sitting up a bit. He didn't want to delete the number. That would mean he had less of a chance to meet John again. 

It was a while before Greg's phone went off again. 

Because I cannot be involved with student's parents. JW 

Greg groaned, dropping his head forward. He stood up and went to the kitchen to start dinner. He was thinking about what he wanted to say. 

It's not really being involved with me. We're just talking is all. GL 

We had sex. JW 

Oh, trust me. I remember it clearly. GL 

Another delay. Greg was just straining the pasta when he saw his phone light up. He set it down before he went to his phone again. 

Do you? JW 

Well, the most important parts really. GL   
I remember you have such a dirty mouth. GL 

I do tend to let a few curses slip out during times like that. JW 

Maybe you should be put in the corner. GL 

Greg set down his phone and mixed up the sauce and pasta before falling down Sam. The boy was quick to come. 

They settled down and started to eat. Sam just chattering away about how his playing was going. Greg couldn't help but smile at the delight in the boys voice. It was moments like this that made him happy to be a dad. 

When dinner was over Sam's face was covered in sauce, and somehow his hands were too. So Greg brought him upstairs, gave him a bath, then settled him down for bed. 

It took him a while to get the boy to fall asleep. He read him two books, or let him try to read the two books before Greg just ended up reading them for him. The boy was bright but not really when he was tired. 

When Sam finally fell asleep he was curled up with his bunny and his blanket pulled up tight. 

Greg pressed a kiss to his head before heading back downstairs. It wasn't that late. He could stay up just a bit longer before going to sleep. Sam would sleep in the next day. Hopefully. 

As he was cleaning up the dishes he spotted his phone once again. He went over to it, checking to see if he got a message. 

Oh you would like that wouldn't you? JW  
Though I do think you deserve to be punished. JW   
Oh my god, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. JW 

Greg chuckled as he read over the messages. He could just sense the panic John had gone through. He was surprised about the boldness of the man. He thought over what he wanted to send in return. He settled on the couch, turning on the television. His fingers moved to his screen and started to type. 

You want to punish me, Mr. Watson? GL 

Greg set down his phone, focusing on the movie he just switched to. It seemed interesting enough. He didn't have to focus on how his phone wasn't going off just yet.

He did just ignore the man for two hours. He could be asleep, working on teacher stuff, or whatever it is John's did when they were left alone. 

Greg groaned and dropped his head back. He needed to stop thinking so much. His phone went off from where it was on his lap. He glanced down at it and grinned. 

I do. JW

Greg chuckled as he read over the text. It was two short words but they sent a trill through his body. He was going to text back but he stopped short as another text went through. 

I can't though. So it's best if we just end this here. JW 

Greg's shoulders dropped and he sighed. He ran a hand over his face and he took in a few calming breaths. 

I understand. I'll stop texting you then. I hope you have a good night, John. GL 

Have a good night, Greg. Sleep well. JW 

Greg read over the last text before tossing his phone to the side. He would do his best to forget about it. He ended up falling in front of the television, the movie playing in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg had successfully, well just about really, gotten John out of his head. He only thought about him when he picked Sam up from school, seeing him interact with all the students. It was those few moments that drove Greg crazy. 

He shouldn't be thinking about a man he had sex with once, flirted with a bit, and was also his son's teacher. 

But he was. 

Greg was sitting on his couch in his boxers and a beer in his right hand. In his left hand was his phone. 

He was alone, Sam at his mother's for the weekend, and he had nothing to do. So, he decided he was going to text John. He didn't want to forget his number. He didn't want to forget him. 

Hello, Mr. Watson. GL 

Greg set his phone down after he sent the text. He wasn't really expecting a text back. After the last text John hadn't really spoken with him at all. Just a good afternoon and that was about it. 

So when his phone went off Greg jumped a bit. He lifted it up, half expecting to see a text from Sam but smiled when he saw it was John. 

Do you need something, Mr. Lestrade? JW 

Yes I do actually. GL 

Oh, and what is that? JW 

I am alone. Wanna come over? GL 

The was a delay, Greg was worried that he overstepped. His phone went off. 

I can't come over. You're a student's parent. It's against the rules. JW 

Greg groaned, shifting on the couch. He looked over the message with a small smirk as a thought came into his head. 

You don't have to come over then. How about just text me for a bit? GL 

Just text you? JW 

Yeah. You know, people do it all the time. GL 

Okay, I can text you. What do you want to talk about? JW 

Hm, can we talk about what you're doing? GL 

I'm sitting at home, watching a movie. JW 

Oh yeah? What movie? GL 

You'll laugh at me. JW 

I promise not to. GL 

The Lion King. JW 

Greg let out a loud laugh at that, shaking his head. He cleared his throat as he calmed down, looking at the text again. 

How old are you? GL 

The was a delay. 

32 JW 

And you're watching a kid movie? GL 

What would you rather I watch? Plus it's good and your own son loves it. JW 

Hm, I know he does. GL   
But I rather you watch a more adult film. GL 

Of course you would. What are you doing? JW 

Watching Telly. GL 

And what is on it? JW 

I would say porn but that could be frowned on. GL 

You're not watching porn. JW 

No, you're right. I'm watching some lame movie about a farmer. GL 

See, at least I'm enjoying my movie. JW 

I wish I could be enjoying you. GL 

Oh yeah? Would you enjoy me pinned up against the bathroom stall again? Begging to be fucked? JW 

Greg read the text a few times, not sure if he was actually reading it correctly. Did he really just send that? 

God yes. GL   
But I know I can't have that. Not yet at least. GL 

Not yet? JW

Not until summer. GL 

Ah, I see. When I am no longer your son's teacher. JW 

Yeah, exactly. GL 

Well, I'm sorry. JW 

I like your enthusiasm though. I want you to keep sending me messages like that. GL 

Do you? JW 

Yeah, I can't have sex with you but I think you can help me get off. GL 

You want me to sext you? Isn't that something kids do? JW 

Well, I'm still young and eager. I already have the image of you from that night stuck in my head. GL 

That is my fault. I suppose I'll have to help if you do have a problem there. JW 

Really? GL 

Yes, of course. If you have a problem I am obligated to help. Seeing as I told you to text me if you ever needed me. JW 

Greg bit his lip, his mind reeling a bit. He didn't expect John to agree. He shifted on the couch again, his hand going to palm his erection. "This is going to kill me," he laughed as he sent out another message. 

Oh I do need you. I need you so bad, Mr. Watson. GL 

Tell me what your doing. JW 

Greg bit his lip. He slid his hand into his pants and let his fingers move against his cock. He imagined John between his legs, his warm hands working up and down. 

With his other hand he sent a text. 

My hand is down my pants and I'm touching myself, imagining that it's you. GL 

Hm, stop doing that. JW  
Take your hand from the pants and take them off. JW

Yes sir. GL 

Greg made quick work of taking off his pants, tossing them to the side. 

Can I touch myself again? GL 

Not yet. Stick your fingers in your mouth and suck on them. JW

Greg moaned and stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them. With his free hand he managed to take a picture and sent it to John. 

Ah, fuck. When they're wet enough I want you to wrap them around your cock and send me another picture. JW

Greg sucked and licked them for a while before he moved to stroke his cock a bit before wrapping his fingers around it. He took another picture, wondering if John was doing the same. If he was enjoying this like he was. 

Good boy. You're gorgeous like this. I wish I was there. JW 

You could be. All you have to do is give up being an angel. GL   
I'll let you fuck me even. GL   
I need your cock. GL 

Where do you live? JW

Greg smirked. He knew he had him hooked. He sent him address with a smirk. He went to go stroke himself again but he got another text from John. 

Don't touch yourself until I get there. JW

Greg groaned and dropped his head back. Then he got an idea. 

The door will be unlocked. Come right in. GL   
See you soon, sir. GL 

X

John didn't take long to get to Greg's flat. He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't do it but god he was excited. He hadn't had someone who was this willing to have sex with him. 

Quickly he opened the door and looked around. He didn't see Greg right away. But he could see the clothes he had taken off. John raised an eyebrow as he started walking around. 

As he walked down the hall he looked at the pictures on the wall, humming softly. He paused at a door that was slightly ajar. 

Slowly he pushed it open and saw Greg kneeling in the ground, his hands behind his back, a gag in his mouth, and a blindfold across his eyes. 

If Greg were being honest he had practiced cuffing himself many times before. He could hear John moving and that made him eager. 

John slowly circled him, his eyes traveling across his form. He had to admit, he was aching for Greg more. He let his fingers brush across his skin. 

Greg shivered at the touch, goosebumps showing up on his bare skin. It was so disorienting. He tried to focus on where John was. 

John just kept moving around him while he figured out what he wanted to do. He stood behind Greg and undid the knot to the gag and let it fall. "I'll put it back on in a moment," he whispered softly in his ear. "If I do something you don't like just let me know. However you want." 

Greg revealed something in his hand. "I've got this set up to make a noise if you go too far," he assured him. He pressed it and a sound went off. 

John smiled and nodded. "You've done this before," he chuckled as he pulled the gag back into his mouth. He pressed a kiss behind his ear before he stood straight again. 

He walked around him, taking off his clothes and dropping them on the floor. He could see Greg's head twitching to try to pinpoint his location. 

Soon when he was naked he stood behind Greg, his eyes studying his broad back. He could just enjoy this view for the rest of the night. But his cock was standing straight and he wanted to fuck Greg until he couldn't walk. 

And he was planning on doing just that. 

He took a quick glance around the room before he spotted the condom and lube. He smirked and moved to it, sticking the condom in his mouth before moving over back to Greg. 

He put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him forward. Greg quickly obliged and let his face rest against his carpet. His breathing was beginning to quicken and he felt his cock jump. 

John slicked up his fingers, sliding his hand between his cheeks. He paused for a moment before shaking his head and sliding in a finger. He could hear the muffled noise that came from Greg and he grinned. It shot right to his dick. 

John worked him open until he was sure he could take him without too much trouble. "You look so delicious like this," he said, his voice low. "I could just eat it up." He moved forward and licked along his left butt cheek before pulling away. He opened the condom and rolled it on. "But for now, I'm just going to fuck you until you forget your own name." 

He held his cock and slowly pushed into Greg, moaning. He felt so fucking good. He reached forward, burying his fingers in his hair and pulled on it. Greg moved with him, his body shaking. 

John moved his arm around around his chest, his mouth grazing against his shoulder. 

It took him a moment before he started to thrust his hips. He bit at his shoulder, leaving small marks before they faded away. 

"So fucking nice," John groaned in his ear. He pushed him forward again before thrusting harder. "Oh god, yes," he landed, tossing his head back. 

The word mine wanted to escape his mouth but he bit his tongue. He couldn't get attached. Greg wasn't his. Oh how he wished he could be. 

John dug his fingers into his skin, pulling him to him as he thrusted. He could fuck Greg all night. 

Greg groaned, his hands gripping the button in his hand as his body was pounded into. It felt so nice. His toes curled and his body reacted as John hit the right spot. He must have known too because he kept hitting it, over and over and over again. 

It felt too fucking good. 

John continued to thrust into him, watching as his body bounced with each movement. It didn't take much longer before he was close to the end. He wanted to keep going but he knew he couldn't. The sight of Greg and how good he felt he wasn't going to last much longer. 

He slowed down his hips, trying to ride it out a bit longer but his body reacted without him wanting it to and he came inside of Greg without warning. 

Greg could feel John and he let out a low moan, moving to keep moving against John's cock. John pulled out of him and took off the condom. "Now, to take care of you," he grinned. He helped Greg up and moved in front of him. 

John moved close, his hand undoing the gag once more before pressing a rough kiss to Greg's lips. His fingers wrapped around his cock and he started to jerk him off. 

Greg jumped at the kiss but moaned into it. When he felt John's rough hand against him he moaned more. 

It didn't last long before his body was shaking from his orgasm. He pulled away, moaning John's name as he came. 

John smirked and pulled the cloth from Greg's eyes. "Hello gorgeous," he whispered. "You've made a mess." 

Greg panted heavily, resting on his heels. John smiled and kissed him again. "Let's get you out of those cuffs and cleaned up." 

Greg blinked a few times. "Can we do it again?" He asked as he nodded to the end table. "The key is there." 

John got up and went to get the key. "Oh, of course we can," he said as he unlocked him. 

Greg pulled his hands to his front and rubbed his wrists a bit. He stood to face John before pulling him into a kiss and leading him to the bed. 

John knew that the night would be a long one. 

X

The next morning John woke up to an empty bed. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over to the side that Greg was occupying before. Cold. 

The night before was definitely fun, they had had exhausted each other which was why John was surprised to find the other out of bed already. 

He pushed himself up and off the bed. He shuffled to find his pants before pulling them on. When he made his way out to the sitting area and still found no one he frowned. He went to the kitchen and saw a note. 

I was called into work. If you're hungry feel free to make whatever you want. Also feel free to stay. I hope you have a good day, gorgeous.  
XOXO Greg

John smiled and held onto the note. He looked around for a moment before decided he could stay and started to make breakfast. He knew this couldn't become a thing but he could enjoy it while it lasted.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few months since Greg and John had started whatever they were. They would spend time together whenever they could, neither of them really admitting that they were actually a thing. 

Greg knew if he said anything John would run for the hills. God, that man loved his job. Greg couldn't blame him though. He was a great teacher. Sam loved him. It wasn't long before they could be anything more than friends with benefits. 

That's why Greg couldn't be angry when he got dinner ready for the other, and made things rather romantic to boot, but John couldn't make it. He was out with the other teachers celebrating something. Greg didn't really care. 

He just packed up the food and put away the candles. He never went this far for anyone before and he shouldn't have tried. He was glad he didn't open the wine yet. 

Instead of getting drunk at home he decided to go out. He decided to even dress up a bit more. He put on his tight jeans, a tank top, and his work boots. He wanted to be noticed for a little bit. 

X

Greg spent an hour at the club before he just grew bored. He had a few drinks bought for him but it didn't help him. He left and went to a bar close by. It was going to be a long night. 

He pushed his way into the bar, looking around for a place at the counter. He sat down and ordered a drink, offering a smile to the bartender. 

When he got his drink and took a sip he paused, hearing a familiar laugh. His smile fell a bit and he looked around, spotting John sitting with all his coworkers. 

He quickly turned away, keeping his head down. There was no reason to be angry at him, he didn't know he was setting something up for him, and he did have his own life. 

Greg wasn't angry though. He was just sad. If it were anyone else he wouldn't care. Why did he care with John? 

He was going to finish this drink and leave. He was out trying to forget about John for a bit tonight, not sit a few feet away from him. 

He heard another laughed and glanced over his shoulder. He gripped his glass tight when he saw a woman's hand on John's arm. What was she doing? Why was she touching him? 

He downed his drink quickly and ordered a shot. He was going to leave after this one. 

X

A few shots later and a couple of more drinks Greg was angrily glaring at the group. He wasn't even trying to hide it anymore. No one noticed him yet. 

He pushed himself up off of his stool, stumbling towards the bathroom. He paused by the table full of teacher, bumping into it before knocking the drink into the woman's lap. "I'm sorry," he said. "Didn't see where I was going. You should go home and change." 

John jumped when he felt the drink splash against him. He looked up to see who did it but froze when he saw Greg. He looked down to Sarah. "Hold on, I'll get you some towels," he whispered and stood up. He glared at Greg and moved around him, heading towards the bathroom. 

Greg made a face at the glare but moved to follow him. When they were in the bathroom he looked at John before just turning and heading to the stalls. 

"What are you doing here?" John asked, walking up behind him. "Why would you do that?" 

"I came here to drink," he told him as he started to pee. 

John shook his head. "Oh yes, of course you're here to just drink," he growled. "Now tell me!" 

Greg zipped up his lands and turned around, an angry look in his eye. "Are you seeing her?" He asked. "Are you and her dating and that's why she gets to touch you?" 

John frowned a bit, cocking his head to the side. "You think I'm dating her?" He asked. He let out a laugh. "God, that's rich." 

"No, no, this isn't funny," Greg said, hitting his first against the sinks. "I can't touch you like that in public because you're so afraid. So...are you dating her? So you hate me?" 

John frowned and moved to stand by his side. "Greg, I'm not dating her," he said softly. He put a hand on his back. "I really like you, Greg. I am just hanging out with my friends. She's just a little....touchy sometimes." 

Greg frowned and moved away from him. "I thought you were coming over tonight," he told him. "I was so ready. I had dinner made and everything was nice. I know I'm an idiot to think that we could be anything." 

John frowned even more. He walked to the door and turned the lock on it before turning to Greg again. "You are anything but an idiot," he said softly. He moved closer to him and wound his arms around his neck. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. He pulled away slowly, smiling. "That sounds like a good night, I wish you told me." 

Greg let his head drop a bit, moving his hands around his waist. "I didn't tell you because you have your own life and you can do as you please. It's not like we're dating or anything." 

John pushed him a bit so he was leaning against the sinks. "Gregory Lestrade, I am dating you," he said. "It may not be normal right now, but I am dating you." 

Greg looked up at him, pouting a bit. "Really?" He asked, fluttering his eyelashes a bit. 

John laughed softly and pressed another kiss to his lips. He let out a small hum before pulling back. "Why are you dressed like you're ready for a fuck," he told him. "I can see your junk a mile away. Why did you dress like this?" 

"I was hoping to get a few drinks for free," Greg admitted. "And these are my favorite jeans to go out in. They got me you, didn't they?" 

John shook his head. "Of course," he said softly. He looked down, hooking his fingers in the belt loops. "I don't think you were wearing these when we first met, Gregory. But I don't really remember much of that night." 

Greg smiled, loving when John called him Gregory. "I remember some of it," he smirked. "I don't expect an old man like you to remember anything like that though." 

John looked up at him, a dark look in his eyes. "You're going to regret that, Gregory," he said. "You're being mean and you know what that means." 

"I get punished?" Greg asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Please, John. We're not at home and I'm not...." he stopped when John started moving down. He gulped down as he watched him. "What are you doing?" 

"Punishing you," John said with a smirk. He starts to mouth against his crotch, feeling it harden slowly under his mouth. "Would you like it if I let you fuck my mouth," he asked, moving to kiss his thigh. 

Greg bit his lip, nodded. "I would actually really like that," he said softly. 

"Well too bad, you called me old so now you don't get to have fun," John smirked. He held Greg's hips back. He undid the zipper of his jeans and smiled. "Oh, I'm so happy that you never wear underwear in these." 

He pulled him out, letting his tongue run along the under side of his cock. He watched the man quiver. He smirked, letting his fingers brush against it. "I want you to tell me when you're close," he told him. 

"Okay," Greg groaned, dropping his head back. 

John smirked and continued to tease him. He loved watching him squirm under his touch. After a bit he took him into his mouth, slowly moving his head up and down. 

Greg gripped the counter tight as he did his best not to move his hips. "Oh fuck, John, John, I'm close," he groaned. 

John pulled off of him with a pop. He smirked and stood up, brushing off his knees. "There you go love," he said softly. "I do believe you are successfully punished." 

Greg whined, trying not to sound too needy. "You're an evil man, John Watson," he said. 

"You shouldn't call me old," John told him with a smirk. He wiped his mouth before moving back to the door. He unlocked it and grabbed a few paper towels. "You should probably tuck that away, mister, I don't want anyone else seeing it." He blew him a kiss before leaving. 

Greg shifted and whined again. Why did he love that man? He shifted and did up his jeans again, wondering if that woman even needed the napkins still. He left the bathroom and decided it was probably best to go home. He could wait for John there if he wanted to come over. 

When the bathroom door shut, one of the stall doors opened and a man stepped out. He let out a shuddering breath and quickly left the bathroom, not wanting that to happen again. 

X

A few days later Greg was at home with Sam. He was playing with him on the floor, talking about the weekend ahead of them. They were planning on maybe going to the park, maybe going to the zoo. He wasn't sure yet. Though Sam wanted both. 

A knock came to the door and Greg looked up. Who was here? He pushed himself up and went to go check who it was. 

He pulled open the door and was surprised to see John standing in the other side. Not just John, but John with done up hair, and flowers. 

"John," Greg let out with a smile. "What are you knocking for? You can come in when you want." 

John stepped inside and kissed his cheek. "I wanted to surprise you," he said softly. "I was hoping I can make up for the other night." 

"Well, Sammy is here so I don't know if we could really do that," Greg said with a small chuckle. He leaned forward and kissed him again. "But you're free to stay if you want." 

"I was actually just planning on making you dinner, it may not be as romantic but I do think it will help," John told him. "We can do the romantic stuff when Sammy goes to bed. Yeah?" 

Greg smiled. "I like the sound of that," he hummed. He pulled him into one last kiss before taking the flowers. "I'll put these in some water, you go say hi to Sam." 

It didn't take long though, Sam had heard John's voice and waited until he could run to him. He ran and jumped into his arms. "John!" He grinned. "I missed you!" 

"You saw me yesterday," John laughed softly as he held him. "How did you miss me?" 

"Because that's not the real you," Samuel laughed. He kissed his cheek before he wiggled out of his arms. "Dad is taking me to the park and the zoo." 

"The park or the zoo, we can't go to both," Greg said as he entered the living room. "I have explained that to you a few times now." 

Samuel sighed but nodded. "I know," he murmured. He sat on the floor and started to play with his toys again. 

John bit his lip and looked at Greg. "Why can't you do both?" He asked in a whisper. 

"I have work," Greg sighed. "An unexpected shift. Otherwise I would take him to both." 

"How about I take him?" John asked with a shrug. " we go to the zoo as a family and then I can take him to the park." 

Greg felt the smile growing on his face. "As a family?" He asked, winding his arms around him. 

John blushed a bit. Did he really say that? How did he let that slip? It's not that he didn't mean it. He felt more apart of the Lestrade family than his own family but he wasn't sure if he should say such a thing. "Yeah," he said softly. "As a family." 

Greg pulled him into a kiss, one that was soft and loving. He pulled away slightly and pressed his forehead against John's. "you're amazing," he whispered. 

John smiled and ran his hands over his chest. "I think you're amazing," he said quietly. He pulled away and looked at Samuel. "How about after the zoo I take you to the park?" 

Samuel grinned and jumped up. "Yes!" He cheered. "I want that. I want that." 

John laughed softly and kissed his head. He was happy that he could make the child so happy. "I'm glad I could help out." 

Sam jumped about, excitably. "I love you! I love you!" He chanted. 

"I love you too, bud," John said softly, smiling like a mad man. 

Greg raised an eyebrow, laughing a little. He had never seen the boy so excited before. Well, he had, but not about a person. He was happy that his son was happy. 

John smiled and pulled Greg close. He leaned up and kissed his lips. "I'm going to start dinner," he told him softly. "You play with your lovely son." 

Greg pulled him back when he walked towards the kitchen. He kissed him hard, keeping him close. He pulled back and smiled. "Thank you," he whispered softly. 

"For what?" John asked, smiling as he settled against him again. 

"For being so amazing," Greg whispered, brushing his fingers against his cheek. "I love....I love that you're so great With Sam." 

John pecked his lips again with a smile of his own. "I love that you let me be apart of your family,"'he said in return. He kissed him one more time before pulling away. "I'm going to cook now. Stop distracting me." 

Greg let him go this time, turning to play with Sam again. He couldn't shake the smile from his face. It was so nice to have someone he could love. He glanced to the kitchen, knowing that John was meant to be in his life.


End file.
